She Blinded Me With Giants
by rayb07
Summary: Someone wants revenge on Townsville. How will the Girls stop them?


SHE BLINDED ME WITH GIANTS

OPENING SCENE:

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE

NARRATOR: Ahem.

SOUND EFFECTS: A DOOR SLAMMING AND A WHEELED CHAIR SQUEAKING ACROSSTHE FLOOR

NARRATOR: Just a minute.

SOUND EFFECTS: PAPER RUSTLING

NARRATOR: (calling out to someone): Are you sure? (into microphone): The city of Townsville! Um... I'm afraid this week's script hasn't arrived yet... I guess we'll just have to fly by the seat of our pants... (forcefully): Meanwhile, in the Utonium kitchen!

WHIP PAN TO:

INT SHOT OF UTONIUM KITCHEN

[The bewildered PPG stand and stare at the CAMERA. The PROFESSOR runs in, struggling to put on his lab coat. He joins the PPG in staring at the CAMERA.]

NARRATOR: Well, duh. The Utoniums started breakfast.

BUTTERCUP: Oh.

BUBBLES: Yum.

[The UTONIUMS sit and start their breakfast.]

NARRATOR: Blossom started some small talk.

BLOSSOM: Hey, Professor, how's your latest experiment coming along?

PROFESSOR: Oh, peachy keen.

NARRATOR: The Hotline sounded.

HOTLINE SOUND EFFECT: Bzzt bzzt bzzt...

[BLOSSOM flies OFF SCREEN.]

BLOSSOM'S VOICE Girls! Townsville's under attack! It's Princess - she's made herself into a giant!

[Bubbles and Buttercup share glances and then fly OFF SCREEN.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSE UP OF THE SERIOUS PPG FLYING AWAY FROM THEIR HOME

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF POKEY OAKS UNDER ATTACK BY A GIANT PRINCESS

PRINCESS: Ha ha ha! Who needs to be a Powerpuff Girl when you're as big as this?

[She grabs a swing set and tosses it at the Pokey Oaks roof.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF POKEY OAKS

[MS. KEANE and the children hold their hands over their heads as the swing set crashes through the ceiling and lands on the floor.]

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF PRINCESS

PRINCESS: Take that, stupid old Pokey Oaks. Ha ha ha! (turning to look at the CAMERA): Oh, and in case you were wondering, dummy, I'm the reason this week's script never arrived. You dopes never give me any new stories, so I made my own!

NARRATOR: Why... you little devil!

PRINCESS: Ha ha ha ha!

[The PPG fly ON SCREEN and land.]

BLOSSOM: Okay, Princess, explain yourself! Why are you attacking Pokey Oaks?

PRINCESS: Why? Because everybody here hated me! They were mean to me! All I wanted was to be a Powerpuff Girl, and you beat me up and humiliated me and had me arrested for no reason!

BUBBLES: No reason? You attacked us!

PRINCESS: Well - anyway - now I'm having my revenge!

[She kicks a hole in a Pokey Oaks wall.]

BUTTERCUP (angrily): That's enough!

[She flies upward at PRINCESS, who looks down and blows flames at Buttercup. A blackened Buttercup plummets down to the ground.]

BLOSSOM: Hey! That's not fair!

NARRATOR: Let me check the rule book...

PRINCESS: So, who wants to get roasted next?

[BLOSSOM and BUBBLES glare at her, but hold their ground. PRINCESS turns and walks OFF SCREEN to our right.]

PRINCESS' VOICE: Now to get some revenge on that stupid Mayor!

[BLOSSOM and BUBBLES float over to BUTTERCUP.]

BLOSSOM: Are you okay?

[BUTTERCUP raises herself up and wipes the soot off her face.]

BUTTERCUP: That stupid Princess! Who knew she could breathe fire?

BLOSSOM: Yeah... that sure came as a surprise.

BUBBLES: If she can do what she wants, why can't we?

BLOSSOM: Let's try - suddenly a giant jar appeared!

[A giant jar appears. The PPG break into confident smiles.]

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF TOWNSVILLE HALL

[A giant PRINCESS is jumping up and down on the dome.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF THE MAYOR'S OFFICE

[The MAYOR and MS. BELLUM bounce around, struggling to regain their feet.]

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF PRINCESS

[BUTTERCUP flies up to her.]

BUTTERCUP: Hey, Princess!

PRINCESS: Yeah?

[The giant jar slams down on her. BUBBLES flies ON SCREEN and pushes the lid under her and flies in circles to tighten it.]

PRINCESS: You... you can't do that!

[Shw blows out huge flames, filling the jar. When she stops, a blackened PRINCESS blinks in astonishment. The PPG grasp the jar and fly OFF SCREEN with it.]

CUT TO:

A POV OVERLOOKING TOWN HALL

[We see the PPG flying away.]

CUT TO:

HEARTS AND STARS

NARRATOR: And so, once again the day is saved, thanks to - a giant jar!

[A giant jar appears.]

NARRATOR: Let me tell you, Princess, I'm sure not a dummy. No sirree. Who's the one who's in jail, huh? You are, not me. That's right. No, I'm not a dummy. Nope.

THE END


End file.
